crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thefiery100
Hi, I am a donating player in game and I've been playing here for 2 years and has been a great experience for me. CnR has also taught me many lessons and has gotten me to where I am today. You can see me in game in any city, as I don't have a favorite one yet and respect them all. My goal in CnR is to have as much fun as I possibly can. Even if I was different back then, I feel that I have changed for the better. Hope to see ya in game ;) Early Months of CnR When I first joined the server, I was pretty amazed. It was really fun discovering different features of what CnR itself had to offer. The game was so simple and mediocre and didn't aim to be anything special. It felt like reality and had a stable background. Though, despite how fun the server was, I took a great disliking to the community eventually. Even when I minded my own business or was nice to everyone, I still got DMed, made fun of, and treated like shit. Though, I was expecting that. I mean, c'mon, I was a newbie at the time. I knew nothing and acted like I was something, so obviously, times like this will happen. With that being said, I took the attacks and bad moments as a joke. I was also un-fortunate like anyone else. Even when I discovered many features about the server, I was still lacking a whole bunch of knowledge even when it came to SA-MP itself (lag-shoot and many other bugs). But, I knew there would be much more to discover and that was confirmed later on. Late 2012/Early 2013 Being an active member in the late depths of 2012 was amazing for me. I began to slowly open myself up to the community as a change and felt that I did it for the better! I was also very happy as I got to experience the Halloween and Christmas events for the first time, as I was absent for them in 2011. I also won't forget the easter event in 2012. I made many friends and was taking another step on the right path. I helped new players at the time and I felt good for doing so. One person that I met who was new to the server was "wizzy", now being in DoT and having many friends. I helped him and trained him to lagshoot and such. I won't remember those prevailing moments that I truly love and admire. I knew that by preforming those actions, it encouraged me to make my center goal the depths that I would be a better person in 2013. Increasing Tension Once More As I went through 2013, things started going downhill for me once more. To me, it was like a repeat of 2011. I started getting DMed even more when summer break came. I took most of it as a joke like I did 2 years ago but it just got too difficult. Meanwhile I was preparing for hardships after summer break, such ease blinded me once more and increased the tension within me. Once again, I re-did my mistake, I chose to /q CnR this time, for good. I even made a hate message on the forums, I'll just link it anyways: http://forums.crazybobs.net/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=46866 Returning in December 2013 Even though I tried my best to forget all about CnR, it was something special to me. No matter what I did, the memories just coming back. I didn't view it as a part of my life but it had a substantial influence on me. It was just simple and fun. I decided that I would stick to the one path when I came back: Open myself up to the community, make friends, and gather up many happy memories. My Formal Apology I just want to apologize to anyone I ever encountered. I know a lot of people view me as a complete dickhead, asshole, etc. and, no doubt about it, I can see why and I may even agree with them. I always thought I was doing the right thing, despite what others said.They always say that a man never repeats the same mistake twice but I did due to blindness of my potential. Because of that, I have done worse for myself and may have affected many others in the past. I may have done some horrible actions. I acted like a bitch at times and came back acting all innocent trying to get others to acknowledge me. Though, one thing I learned from these past two years is that no matter what obstacles stand in your way, you should never back down from them. With that being said, I will try my best to continue on within the community and in game, no matter the consequences. I will ignore the past, for it can never be changed, and will rather aim to create a new future in CnR. So, I'm sorry for what I did in the past if I ever was a complete moron to you alone and I assure that I will try to be a better person from now on. That is my new goal here in Crazybob's Cops and Robbers. CnR: Where I Stand Today Whether I went through many hardships and caused fatal problems or failing to realize it was just a game, I have learned many experiences from those memories. I still feel humiliated for those times but I also appreciate them as they have taught me how others play CnR and how they feel from their point of view. Today, I have many friends such as Laske, OneWingedAngel, Lays and many more! I am also in Darkworld Inc. and BloodyCripz Gang! All that I have went through and all the hard work I had done has led me to where I am today and how I can correspond with everyone else. That is who I am today in the depths of CnR. Category:Donating Player Category:Player Pages Category:Historical Articles